Tears of Sorrow and Joy
by Arrialee
Summary: The war is over, Hermione and Draco are out of hiding, but the tears are still coming. Some are tears of sorrow others of joy. My first fic please tell me what u think


Walking down the grand staircase of her house. It was a special night for her and her family. The night they came out of hiding. Hermione is finally glad that the war is over. Just after she left Hogwarts she and Draco married. Not many people saw this coming; the only ones who did were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Her parents couldn't believe she was getting married at a young age. They wanted her to have a career, before she had a family. Only after a year of not talking to their daughter did they realize that they missed her. Hermione came home for a quick visit and to tell her parents why she married so young. The war in the wizard world had been going on since the end of her fourth year.

The memories coming back to her as she walks down the stairs, gives a small tear to her eyes. Only a year ago her parents were murdered by Voldemort, who found her weakness was in her family. That was the main reason she was in hiding. No one could find her or her family and friends unless her secret keeper gave them the address. Ginny was made her secret keeper, because no one could force information from her not even with the strongest potion. Ginny had even been the maid of honor at her wedding. At first even her friends had their doubts, but when they saw how Draco looked at their friend with love. They knew she made a good choice.

Draco watched as his wife walked down the staircase. Looking at his wife he can remember what's happened in the last year. His parent was furious that he had married a muggle-born. His mother came around first; still unsure of his decision she loved her son. His father could never see why he could love her. He thought it was ill of him and thought he was cursed. Soon after doing a curse be gone spell, he finally accepted his son's choice. A year before the war ended Lucius had left the Death Eaters, and joined his son. Only to be killed a month later. Draco remembering the day his father had been killed, brought a tear to his eye.

He looked up again to see Hermione right next to him, with a tear in her eye too.

"We should be happy Draco," She told him "we can finally stop hiding. Harry killed Voldemort with no harm to him or Ginny."

"Your right Hermione," He says, "we should be celebrating. We can finally start our family, we can have kids just like we wanted."

"Well I'm glad you like the idea of kids," She says, "Because the little one will be here in six months."

"What, really." Draco says with amazement " We should announce this tonight. Right know, come on Hermione." He pulls his wife onto the stage that was set up for their use.

"Excuse me everyone." Hermione say. Everyone turns to look at them. "First let me thank everyone for coming. This is a most wonderful day for everyone. For one the Dark Lord is dead for good this time thanks to Harry Potter." Everyone claps and cheers, some whistle. "Yes, we are all glade that the war is finally over, after six long years. Families that went into hiding can finally come out. My family being one of the many." Many more people clap Draco being one of them too. " I think Draco has something to say now." Hermione looks at her husband and nods. They give a quick kiss as they pass each other.

"Thank you dear." He looks at his wife as she sits down. "As Hermione said we are all glad that the war is over. We are sad that many loved ones were killed in this war. Even muggle born people were killed. My father was killed, as were both Hermione's parents." He pauses and looks at his wife again.

"Anyway Hermione and I have some very special new, we are…" Hermione jumps up and yells

"Going to have a baby!" Everyone applauses. Harry jumps on stage

"Well I guess this is the best time to say Ginny and I are also having a baby. Actually we are having twins." More applause. Ron comes through the crowd and say,

"Well since everyone else is saying, Luna and I are to have twins too." He says. Hermione whispers something in his ear, he runs to the bathroom.

Hermione tells Draco what it was; Ron had dirt on his nose again. Draco laughs hard.

"If there are any more births to be told about let those people come up to the stage."

One more couple comes up, it Neville and his wife Jane (a witch from America) announce that they will be having on baby.

Every one finished with their announcement and went to sit at a table before dinner started. It was as it should be. Being surrounded by family and friends is how it was before the war had started.

Hermione looked at her friends and could tell that they were finally happy.

Six months past fast for Hermione and Draco and everything was ready for the baby. Well baby's for they found out that they too would be having twins, a boy and a girl. The night that they decided would be a family dinner with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna, and the rest of the Weasley clan. As the night went on Hermione felt the contractions coming on more and more. When it was time for desert she felt the pain coming closer together. Finally she pulled Draco aside and told him, he ran upstairs to grab her over night bag. Forgetting about the company he walked out the door, only to see two other couples getting ready to go too.

"Were are u guys going?" Draco asked.

Harry spoke first "The girls went in to labor an hour ago and didn't tell us till now. Why are you out here?"

"Hermione went into labor when dinner started." He explained. "Well lets get going before the baby's come."

They all grabbed on to the portkey to send them to St. Mungos. In less than a minute they were there. All three of the women were sent to the same birthing room. At half past ten on September 7, six babies were born.

There were Greg and Elizabeth Malfoy, James and Sara Potter, and Molly and Leo Weasley.

All the mothers were happy that their kids were finally here, the fathers were happy that the mothers had lived through the birth.

Two days later the mothers and babies were sent home, all of them healthy. Malfoy mansion was more active than it's been since the war. Yet Hermione was happy, she was the happiest she has ever been since her parent were killed. Looking at the faces of her son and daughter made her cry. Draco runs into the room, after he hears her crying wondering if it has to do with the babies.

"What's wrong Hermione? Is something wrong wit h the kids?" He asks

"N-o their fine, its just are family is finally coming together. Its just your father was killed by people he considered friends. My parents had nothing to do with this war and yet they were killed right in front of me. Just because they wanted to protect me, Voldemort himself killed them. Yet here you and I are healthy with two beautiful babies. And yet look at some of the other families out there. They lost one or two kids; some people lost their family. We were blessed and yet we were cursed." Hermione finishes crying in her husband's arms and takes a final look at her kids before leaving the nursery. Walking out of the nursery Hermione saw something move in the living room and grabbed her wand from her pocket. She shoots a ball of fire into the room, but darkness stays. Someone put a spell on it to keep any light from being able to enter. She walks in and turns on the light only to see her friends sitting in chairs waiting for her. They turn and smile at her; they show her a small book. Then Harry mutters something and the book grows larger and a picture comes out. It's of her parents and her, before she went to Hogwarts. Then the picture changed and switched to her mother and her with her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. As the picture changes it shows her growing up. From the day she was born to the year before her parents were killed. In the background she can hear the song that's was constantly played in her house as a child. Hermione was crying again not knowing what to say to her friends.

Finally she spoke. "How did you get all these photos they were burnt with the rest of my parents house. Not even I could revive them they were to burnt."

"Draco got them. He told us he had a spell that could bring pictures back even if they were only a piece left." Ginny says.

Hermione turns to look at Draco and smiles. He smiles back at her and hugs her.

"I know how you've felt since you lost them. So I found all the pieces to at least one picture."

"But how, I tried and nothing worked." She asked

"When you grow-up with Lucius, you see how many pictures are burnt from him being drunk I created a spell to replace them. I wanted to surprise you after the babies were born. To remind you that there is always hope and love in the world." Draco tells her.

"Have I told you I love you?" Hermione asks him.

"Only everyday." He answers

"Well one more couldn't hurt." She tells him and kisses him in front of all her friends. Then she turns to her friends and gives each one a hug.

Five years later Hermione wakes to the sound of Elizabeth crying from a nightmare. She can feel Draco moving to get up, but tells him she'll go take care of her. Hermione hurries to make sure Greg is not wakened. She goes and gets the screaming toddler from her bed. She takes her into the kitchen for a cup of coco. Sitting her at the table she goes into the library and gets the book her friends had made for her five years ago. Hermione has opened the book everyday since she got it, and yet she has never shown it to either of her kids. Thinking now would be a good time to show her daughter she takes the book back into the kitchen.

"Mommy what is that? Is it another book of fairy tales?" Elizabeth asks.

"No honey this a very special book. This book has lots of pictures of mommy and your grandparents." She tells her daughter. Hermione opens the book and the pictures come to life and the song starts up.

"I know that song, mommy that's the one you always play."

"Yes it is."

They look at the pictures together, Elizabeth in her mother's arms. Watching one picture fade to the next one, until finally they stop. As Hermione closes the book she can see her daughter slowly fall back into sleep and as she picks her up she sees the faintest smile on her daughters face. Hermione take Elizabeth back to bed and goes to her own room were she slowly drifts into sleep, with the arm of her husband's arm around her she falls asleep. Till the sounds of the new morning wake her from sleep and the smiling faces of Draco and her kids. As they all leave the room Elizabeth grabs her mothers hand and smiles. Remembering the thoughts and pictures of last night.


End file.
